El nuevo FFI
by Ayumi-Ai Hashimoto
Summary: Un nuevo año se ha iniciado, el torneo internacional está apunto de empezar, pero ha cambiado un poco desde que el Inazuma Japan ganó el año pasado. Tú, una chica portuguesa que queria participar ha sido seleccionada. ¿Como acabará todo esto? IE x reader


Hola gente! Este es mi primer x Reader de IE, así que no sean malos conmigo, okas? –pone ojos de cordero degollado- lo primero tengo que hacer el famoso disclairmer, y también unas pequeñas aclaraciones en cuanto a la historia ^w^

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Tú © Tú misma(?)

Advertencias: En esta historia, usted tiene 16 años, es mujer y es de Portugal, (T/N) = Tu nombre, y (T/A) = Tu apellido, espero que le guste, aquí va el primer capítulo ^w^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Te levantaste, era un día especial, pero eso aún no lo sabias. Eran las diez de la mañana, y Lisboa se estaba poniendo en marcha, se podía oír la gente preparando las tiendas y el mercado. ¡Hoy era día de mercado! Rápidamente bajaste las escaleras, aun con tu pijama rosa, con un conejito estampado en la camiseta. Te preparaste el desayuno, un tazón de leche y unos cereales, mientras mirabas impaciente aquellas escaleras por las cuales habías bajado instantes antes. Ahora las bajaba una chica cinco años menor que tú. La pequeña tenía los ojos azules como el mar, y su cabello era de color castaño, y era ondulado.

-¡Hermana! –gritó, mientras te abrazaba fuertemente- feliz cumpleaños~

Es verdad, hoy era el día de tu decimosexto cumpleaños. Andabas bastante feliz, aunque pensabas que no tendrías ningún regalo, te equivocabas. Hoy llegaría el mejor regalo Que habrías deseado jamás.

Ya eran las doce de la mañana, el cartero llegó a tu portal. Y tú, tranquilamente fuiste a abrir. Tu boca se abrió desmesuradamente, era un cartero oficial del FFI, no sabías cómo reaccionar a eso. Cogíste rápidamente la carta, y te pusiste a leerla:

"_Querida (T/N) (T/A),_

_Hemos pensado que usted sería una buena (posición) de la selección portuguesa para este torneo Frontier Internacional. Pues supongo que ya sabrá que este año, las selecciones son mixtas, por lo que nos gustaría poder contar con usted._

_Atte. Paulo Da Silva, seleccionador portugués"_

Vale, una vez acabaste de leerlo, lo volviste a leer, por si te habías equivocado, pero no. Era lo que habías leído. Una vez lo releíste gritaste de tal manera que seguramente se te habría escuchado en Estados Unidos. Las selecciones debían estar allí en un mes, y después de otro mes, el torneo empezaría. Por fin Portugal podría ir a ese torneo.

Habías investigado y, no solo sabias que eran selecciones mixtas, si no, que también se habían ampliado a dos selecciones más, y esas habían sido Corea del Sur y Portugal. Estabas tan contenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Ya era la hora de ver a todos tus compañeros de selección. Había muchos chicos. Para que mentirnos, todos eran hombres a excepción tuya y una chica, que era de tez bronceada, ojos oliva y cabello rubio oscuro – castaño claro. Tenías que decir que era bastante guapa, seguro que todos los hombres le iban detrás.

La chica se te acercó, con una sonrisa que te recordó a tu hermana menor, mientras te abrazaba y te daba dos besos, uno por cada mejilla. Se colocó bien el cabello, haciendo babear mentalmente a algunos chicos de por allá.

-Hola, soy María Da Silva, la capitana de la selección portuguesa, además, soy delantera centro nata, y también soy la hermana menor del seleccionador nacional, encantada.

-Hola, yo soy (T/N) (T/A), me puedes llamar simplemente (Mote o T/N), encantada igualmente de conocerte –dijiste, con una gran sonrisa- _presiento que este va a ser el inicio de una bonita amistad _–pensaste, mientras soltabas una leve risita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Hola chicas, se acabó el capítulo, les traeré más pronto, pero… necesito una cosa. Me gustaría que me pusieran el nombre de tres chicos con los que quieren estar de lío y otro más, que es con el que se quedaran finalmente. Es para darle emoción a la serie (?) los nombres los pueden dejar en un review, o si quieren que sea más privado por un MP, como deseen

En fin, si les gustó no olviden darle al like, y dejar un valioso review que no hacen daño a nadie ^w^ si lo vio de casualidad, no olvides suscribirte, un besito y que les vaya bien en todo -w-


End file.
